swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment
In a galaxy of high-tech wonders, the only limits to what types of equipment are commercially available depends on the inventors, merchants, and corporations that manufacture and supply them. Most of the items described in this page are available through legitimate arms and equipment traders. Money Main Article: Money The galactic economy turns on the wealth and products of billions of worlds. Throughout the history of known space, money has gone by many names, but the basic unit always came back to the "credit." As the Republic waned and the Rise of the Empire approached (Circa Episodes I-III), the Republic credits (Also called "Dataries") no longer had much value beyond the Core Worlds and the Inner Rim. Instead, local currencies became popular. More often, people living and working in the distant regions wanted to trade in hard currency, not electronic credit chips. Restricted Items Main Article: Restricted Items Some objects require licenses to own or operate, or are restricted to qualifying organizations or individuals. In such cases, a character must pay a license fee to own the object legally. A license fee is a separate expense, purchased in addition to the object to which it applies. The four restriction ratings are as follows: *'Licensed: '''The owner must obtain a license to own or operate the object legally. Generally, the license is not expensive, and obtaining it has few if any additional legal requirements. *'Restricted: 'Only specifically qualified individuals or organizations are technically allowed to own the object. However, the real obstacles to ownership are time and money; anyone with sufficient patience and cash can eventually acquire the necessary license. *'Military: 'The object is sold primarily to legitimate police and military organizations. A military rating is essentially the same as restricted, except that manufacturers and dealers are generally under tight government scrutiny and are therefore especially wary of selling to private individuals. *'Illegal: 'The object is illegal in all but specific, highly regulated circumstances. Weapons ''Main Article: Weapons The Galaxy is a dangerous place. Most people have access to some kind of weapon, and those who travel the space lanes often carry a blaster or some other weapon as a means of defense. A weapon's legality depends on where you are. No one would look twice at a character wearing a blaster at their side on Mos Espa or Nar Shaddaa. The same character would do well to conceal it while visiting the gleaming metropolis of Coruscant. Explosives Main Article: Explosives Sometimes a mission calls for the use of more powerful explosives than either Grenades or Thermal Detonators. Set Explosives aren't ranged weapons and can't be used like Grenades. Placing an Explosive requires a Mechanics check. Armor Main Article: Armor Protective armor exists in the Star Wars universe, but only the lightest types see widespread use. Heavier armor is considered to be too expensive, too restrictive, and just not worth the trouble unless it serves an additional function (Such as providing environmental protection, as in the case of Imperial Snowtrooper Armor). General Equipment Main Article: General Equipment Weapons and Armor are not the only pieces of Equipment available in the Star Wars universe. Samples of common Equipment found through the universe has been divided into several categories and can be found in the main article. Services and Expenses Main Article: Services and Expenses A brief listing of common Services and Expenses are given in the main article. The cost figures on the tables are guidelines only; the cost of certain Services and Expenses may be higher in isolated or primitive areas. Encumbrance Main Article: Encumbrance Encumbrance rules determine how much Equipment slows you down. Encumbrance comes in two parts: Encumbrance by Armor, and encumbrance by total Weight. Additional Equipment Not all Equipment fits neatly into an above category. Any uncategorized Equipment is located here and comes from the other Saga Edition add-ons. Gear Templates Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Main Article: Gear Templates In a Knights of the Old Republic campaign, a hero might have access to a wide variety of exotic gear with special properties not found in more common types of Equipment. Rather than list individual pieces of Equipment from dozens of different worlds in the galaxy- such as a Bothan Heavy Blaster Pistol or a suit of Arkanian Battle Armor- Gear Templates can be applied to normal Equipment statistics to produce an unusual version of an item.